


Bareback in Disgrace

by whispered_weavings



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Papa's gold nailed gloves, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tour Bus Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: You "wait" for Papa on the tour bus for him to return from a show.





	Bareback in Disgrace

Papa took care not to seem rushed as he walked through the venue building, heading for the exit where the buses were. The security team and other workers smiled and congratulated him on a great show, and he made sure to smile back and thank them, stopping every so often to exchange a few words, or lightly flirt with a woman he caught blushing. Emeritus laughed softly to himself as he exited the building-he’d never get tired of how they trembled under his gaze.

He stepped outside and let out a sigh of relief at the cool evening breeze on his overheated face. His hair was damp with sweat, and his bangs hung over his eyes, sticking ever so slightly to the smudgy face-paint. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he allowed the sweet air to temper the adrenaline from a show into an intense focus, and an evil smirk played over his lips as he stepped onto the empty bus.

His room, small, slightly cramped, but better than the bunks his Ghouls got (though, to be fair, he usually switched off nights with them-he wasn’t that much of a dick), was at the back, and he quickly stepped in and locked the door behind him, flipping on the overhead light. “I do hope you’ve been good while I was gone, my sweet.”

He smiled indulgently as you whined your answer. After all, you couldn’t speak through the ball gag muffling your sounds, and you couldn’t see his expressions through the blindfold over your eyes. He walked over and squatted down before you, cocking his head slightly and taking in your current state of being.

There were tear tracks down your red cheeks, and the outside of the gag was wet with drool. He wasn’t surprised-three hours was a long time to be tied up alone in a room with a high powered vibrating wand pulsing on your clit. He grinned-despite the ropes used to secure it, the rather oversized dildo he’d slid into you before he’d left was pushed half out.

You trembled before him, toes curling on the floor, a shiver working its way down your spine as he spoke again and the pulse built back up in the wand. “I am glad I decided to put down that towel, lovely.” He paused when you let out a wail as the vibrations reached their peak before relenting. “You’ve nearly soaked it through.” Then the blindfold was pulled from your eyes, and you blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden light. You looked up as the vibrations reached their peak yet again, and met his eyes, one a piercing green and the other an almost pure white-and you screamed into the gag as one look at his divine face above you was enough to send you hurtling off the cliff into an orgasm. He smirked deeply, his cock twitching to life in his pants as he watched the huge dildo strain more against the ropes, your inner muscles trying to force it out as they rippled.

You came down from the clouds slowly, your body exhausted and starting to slump to the side. He gently caught you and turned the wand off, laughing softly at your moan of relief. He untied it from you, getting rid of the ropes that held the dildo in as well, and he snickered as it slithered out of you with an obscene wet slurp. Your already red face turned darker in embarrassment, and you buried your face against his stomach. “Ah, one of my favorite sounds. I love hearing how disgustingly wet you get for me. Now, turn that lovely gaze back to me, dear ghuleh. I must get that gag off of you.”

You turn your face back to him, and despite your exhaustion and embarrassment your eyes crinkle in a smile. You love this man, and you loved whatever he did to you-very nearly nothing was off limits. He rewarded you with a soft smile of his own as his hands gently took the gag off, slipping it from between your lips. He held a glass of cool water up to your mouth, bidding you to drink slowly as his free hand rubbed between your shoulder blades. You did as he asked, brow furrowing just a tiny bit as he realized he hadn’t yet untied your hands.

He set the cup down nearby and gently pushed you into a sitting position. “We’re moving to the bed now. I will help you stand. On 3, 2, 1…” And even though your thighs trembled and almost buckled, you managed to stand as he gently pulled you up, and he turned you to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt before you, a move that always made you bite your lip, and you groaned as his white-gloved hands started massaging your cramped legs.

“My wonderful ghuleh…” He met your eyes, and held them, not needing to see what his hands were doing as he’d long ago mapped out every inch of your body. “What was it that I told you before I left the room? What were you not allowed to do before I got back?”

In spite of your exhaustion, your body tensed as fear (the best kind of fear) coursed through your veins and settled in your stomach. You licked your lips, wishing you were able to look away from that gaze. “…I wasn’t allowed to…to come…”

“That’s right. You had to wait for me to return and give you permission. And what did you do as soon as you saw me?”

You trembled on the bed above him. “…I-I c-came. I-I’m so sorry Papa, y-you’re just so beautiful after a show and-” You bit your lip against more words as he held up his hand.

“Answer me honestly, ghuleh: was that the only time you came?” His gaze was stern, but there was a glint in them that you know that he knew. Your shoulders hunched into themselves as you took a deep breath, then another, then shook your head no. “I thought not.” His fingers dug lightly into your thighs as he he leaned up, eyes boring into yours as his face was now inches away. “How many times did you cum, my disobedient little pet?”

You whimpered as fear and anticipation wreaked havoc on your already sensitive pussy. “I-I…I came…t-three other times, Papa…”

He sighed and stood. “Four times altogether…my dear, that is disappointing indeed.” He walked over a dresser and opened the top, smallest drawer. Your eyes widened as he pulled out a pair of gloves. You knew these gloves-they were the black leather ones with the gold nails that he wears to his meet and greets. He only brought those out for play like this when you’d really messed up.

“P-Papa, please-l-I’m sorry, b-but it was impossible n-not to!” You started backing up on the bed as his hands held your gaze, long elegant fingers slowly pulling his current, white gloves off, and the black ones on. The gold nails glittered in the soft overhead light as he finished settling them into place, then strode over to the bed, grabbing an ankle and pulling you to the edge. He was wordless as he stared down at your trembling form, and he held his hand out to you, palm down. You swallowed hard, knowing exactly what he wanted, and you closed your eyes as you leaned forward, pressing your lips softly to the knuckles of his gloves. The leather was cool against the skin of your face, and you softly nuzzled your cheek over his hand.

You missed his smile, and his other hand came up to gently stroke your hair. “My precious ghuleh…never doubt that you are special to me. But…disobedient pets need to be punished.”

His hand tightened in your hair, and with no further warning he sat down on the bed next to you and hauled you over his knees. You cried out, the pain in your scalp delicious, then gasped as the nails on his gloved hand scratched over one ass cheek. “Four orgasms…I believe that makes 20 strokes. You will count each one out loud, and say “Thank you, Papa” after each. Is that understood?“

You quivered on his lap, tasting the safe word on the tip of your tongue. You knew he always respects the safe word-the most important thing to him, other than your pleasure, was your safety. But…you also knew that you messed up, and above all else, you wanted to make your Papa proud. So you swallowed the safe word and nodded, whispering, "Yes, Papa.”

He smiled in spite of trying to remain stern, and he leaned down, kissing the top of your head. “That’s my good girl.” Then he straightened, and his leather-gloved hand came down hard on your right ass cheek.

The crack of leather on skin echoed with your cry, and you trembled and squirmed on the man’s lap as you gasped out, “One, thank you Papa!” He didn’t give you a chance to recover as he hit you again on the same spot, and shuddered at the burn. “T-Two, thank you-THREE, THANK YOU PAPA!” you screamed at the double hit, your legs flailing as pain and pleasure warred in your guts.

“Stay still, ghuleh,” he growled as his nails ran over the reddening hand prints on your backside. Two more quick strikes to the sensitive places on your right side, and then four to your other cheek had you gasping for breath and crying softly against his leg, but you stayed still and you said “Thank you, Papa” after each one. “You’re doing so well, my sweet one.” And he punctuated that praise with the tenth strike directly onto your pussy.

You shrieked, hips bucking as sweet, decadent agony lit up your nerve endings. You could barely force the words out at this point, and by the time the twentieth smack was delivered, softer and lighter than the others, you were sobbing in pleasure and dripping down your thighs.

“You did wonderfully, my beautiful ghuleh…I’m so proud of you.” You shuddered as his left hand stroked the back of your neck soothingly, and the nails of his gloved hand suddenly started lightly scratching over your pussy lips. You gasped and squirmed against his touch as the blunt golden points stroked your overstimulated flesh. “I think it’s time that you take care of your Papa, my sweet.” And with that, he finally untied your arms.

“Y-Yes sir,” you gasped as you slid off his lap. Your ass burned from the movement, but you didn’t care, settling onto your knees between his legs. Papa leaned back, supporting himself on his hands and watching with half-lidded eyes as you eagerly undid his belt. You moaned as he sprang free, and the clean, overwhelming scent of his sweat from the show permeated your nostrils. You nuzzled your face eagerly into his crotch, before kissing and licking up Papa’s perfect cock. Long, and thick, and with just the tiniest hint of a curve, he was one of the most perfect specimens of manhood you’d ever seen in your life. And you loved worshiping him.

He groaned as you wrapped your lips around his tip and suckled, one hand wrapping around the base of him and squeezing gently. You’d barely gotten a rhythm going when he was pulling you up and onto the edge of the bed.

“Change of plans. I need to fuck you, ghuleh.” He pressed you down, your face in the sheets and your ass in the air. His still gloved hand delved into your hair and slid over your scalp (you shuddered and felt your skin prickle along your shoulders and arms), before grabbing the tresses at the roots and pulling back just as he rammed his cock into you. You screamed his name as he gave you no time to adjust, and you were held helplessly in place as he dominated you. Ecstasy raced through every nerve, and you quickly forgot everything except the man behind you and the feeling of his cock punishing your walls.

Papa snarled above you, hair dripping with sweat and face-paint completely wrecked, and the nails of his free hand raked down your back, leaving red lines and ripping a gurgling moan from your throat. He suddenly pressed fully against you, his cock completely seated within your tight cunt, and then his hips swirled, grinding his hard length over every inch of your quivering walls. You wailed his name as he hit every sensitive spot inside you. And then his gloved hand was flat on your cunt, his four fingers rubbing almost inhumanly fast over your engorged and abused clit. “Come!” he growled, and then he was slamming into you so hard you saw stars. Your orgasm ripped its way through your body, making you feel like your skin was on fire. Your hands scrabbled on the bed as you were held up by your hair still, and your scream trailed off into nothing as your voice gave out. Papa let out a guttural roar above you as his pace faltered, coming with you, filling you to the brim with his hot seed.

You came back to yourself when you felt him pulling out, and he collapsed onto the bed next to you with a breathless laugh. “My ghuleh, I always know how sore I’ll be tomorrow, but I can never resist fucking you like that.” He looked over to you and smiled, reaching over and gently brushing a lock of sweaty hair out of your face.

“Papa,” you whispered, your voice too ravaged to speak up any louder than that. He pulled both you and himself tiredly up the bed, pulling the covers over you gently.

“Sleep, my sweet one. You’ve more than earned a good rest.”

You smiled and, like always, did as your Papa commanded.


End file.
